I'll prove it
by Deeeemi
Summary: Edward and Bella story. ALL HUMAN ATM
1. Jealousy and Truth!

NEW STORY – I'LL PROVE IT

**I don't own twilight – I only wish and dream that **

CHAPTER ONE

BOV

Edward jumped in the back of my truck and then on the old faded roof,

"Edward, what are you doing?" I whispered, confused.

He smiled down at me, "something I should have done a long time ago" he whispered back. I felt a strange breeze of more confusion. Edward whistled and like always, all the attention was turned to him.

"Everyone, there's only one girl for me" he started to say and I saw Jessica's face, where a smile started to appear as her eyes met mine. Edward jumped back into the back off my truck and pulled me up.

"Isabella Swan, I love you" he said loud and clear, then everything happened at once, I saw Jessica's angry face, Emmett's massive smile and Alice jumping up and down clapping, but more clear than all of them, Edward pulled me into his embrace before gently touching my lips with his.

I tried to block everything else out, but I heard sighs of relief, some of jealous, some of happiness and a clapping session.

"Party at mine!" someone shouted – the voice was so familiar, I didn't need to look up to know who said it, but I did anyway.

Emmett stood with a massive grin; he winked at me before jumping in his car and leaving the parking lot with plenty of cars following him.

I and Edward were still stood in the back of my truck, "Edward, you didn't have to, what about your reputation? I've ruined it." Edward planted a small kiss on my lips before pulling me closer to him. I rested my face into his chest.

"No Bella, I wanted to do that and as for my reputation, your more important and I'm so sorry I only just realised that, I honestly do love you, Bella" I must have smiled like an idiot because Edward laughed, "come on, princess, we should go to the party, my mum and dad won't mind coming home from work with a massive party going on" me and Edward both laughed.

"Actually I'm kind of off alcoholic drinks right now" Edward leaned closer and whispered in my ear, "me too" his voice never failed to make a shiver run down my spine.

Edward jumped out the back of my truck, and offered me his hand, "thank you, kind sir" I replied as I took his hand and jumped out the back of the truck also, "that's okay, beautiful" he replied and once again my heart melted in my chest.

He opened the passenger's side of my door, and without thinking I jumped in before he closed the door and walked round to the driver's side. Where was his car?

He must have seen my confusion, Edward laughed before replying, "Alice took it, so me and you could have some time to talk" he smiled my favourite crocked smile, it was the kind of smile that made my heart melt and then I suddenly fainted, I felt the car jolt to a stop.

"Bella" the angel's voice sounded worried. I didn't like it.

"Bella" the voice sounded more worried. I needed to tell the angel everything was fine and I opened my eyes and there sat my personal angel looking worried.

"Bella, are you okay?" I smiled at my angel's worry.

"I'm fine, my Edward" shoot! Did I say 'my Edward' out loud, Edward smiled, "Good, don't do that again... my Isabella" I smiled. I know I hadn't been in a car with Edward for a few months but I was still surprised when we arrive at his house, usually it took me 20 minutes to get home and the Cullen's live further away, but it only took us 10 minutes to get to the Cullen's house.

I knew it was stupid to trust him, he's been back in my life for about 45 minutes and I already trusted him? I know trust takes years to build but only minutes to shatter. Edward had received my trust soon as we first 'went out', and he had shattered it when he thought his reputation was more important than me, now in 45 minutes he already had my full trust? Well, he had told the whole school he loves me, the school 'geek' in many ways. I must admit the luck of Jessica's face was priceless. I wasn't that fussed about that. I had Edward. She didn't. Edward loves me. Not her.

Edward was already opening my door for me and again, I took his hand and my heart melted. For an instant, I wondered something, he had the power to break me, I mean how many times can a heart be broken and still be expected to beat. Edward helped me up the steps, he was just about to open the door, when a certain pixie girl I had missed so much swung the door open and I felt guilty and wondered if I was forgiven, the smile that appeared on his face showed, apparently I was. But she would want to talk to me later. I don't blame her, I wouldn't blame his if she hated me. I hated myself for everything that had happen. I knew Edward would blame himself for my actions, but I was the one who let him go.

"_**Edward, I can't live like this no more" I knew I would regret it but I was ruining his social life.**_

"_**Bella, are you breaking up with me?" he asked with a sad voice. I didn't want to hurt him but I needed him to think I had moved on so he could get back in with his 'in crowd'**_

"_**Yes, Edward I 'am. Your risking your reputation, of people find out about us, 'the popular boy and the geeky girl' your reputation will be ruined" I told him with bravery.**_

"_**Bella-" Edward started but I jumped out the car and treaded in the rain, on my way to school.**_

The party was a nice atmosphere. Alice had taken me upstairs to change, I was apart from Edward and I was scared he would realise what he just did and leave me for real this time. Alice must have sensed me being afraid, "Bella, please stop worrying, he loves you, he has planned on doing what he did since the other night, he's been miserable without you. Plus, were be done" she finished putting my make-up on, "we're done. Now go find your boyfriend and stop worrying" I bounced out the room and down the stairs, just as promised Edward stood at the bottom of the stairs, talking to someone I didn't notice.

Edward heard my appearance and when our eyes met he smiled my favourite smile on any person. The old man Edward was stood next to, smiled at me and I smiled back, confused of who he was, Edward must have noticed my confusion 'cause he took my hand and pulled me down the last two steps, "Bella – I would like to introduce you to my father, my biological father" he never mentioned he was in contact with his biological father, as far as I was concerned Carlisle and Esme were his real parents, "Nice to meet you" I replied with a smile, "Edward never told me he had a beautiful girlfriend" Edward's father said and a small giggled escaped my lips, Edward pulled me closer, in a protective sort of way, "It's just become official now, as official I mean forever" Edward replied with a massive smile and I hugged him closer.

The party was going really well, plenty of people walked over to me, mainly the popular kids, but I got worried when I couldn't spot Angela, Ben or Eric, they have been my best friends for five years and I really hoped that wouldn't change just because my boyfriend was part of the popular crowd. My worry was completely unnecessary as I spotted them talking to... Alice. Alice was Edward's sister, she was one of the friends I had lose, due to my heartbreak fixture, she was also a main part of the popular crowd. It was nice to see my friends getting on with the popular people, now I knew for defiant we could all be friends and my gorgeous boyfriend was to thank for that.

"Thank you" I whispered into Edwards ear as he was pouring us both a non-alcoholic drink, "for what, gorgeous?" he seemed confused, I pointed to where Alice stood with Angela, Ben and Eric, "there all getting on, I was afraid I would lose their friendship, but they seem to all be getting on" Edward smiled, "Of course there all get on and I'll be right back on that note" What? Wait? "Edward-" but he was gone, I watched where he walked and he walked over to... Eric.

He spoke to Eric and Eric smiled and followed, I couldn't see where they went as I couldn't see over the crowd of people. Edward reappeared in record time, "what was all that about?" I asked before he kissed me, "Oh, well one of Alice's friends has a thing for Eric, so I thought as I have the most perfect person already, I should do some good, so now their getting on" Edward pointed to Eric who was stood with a girl with shoulder length red hair that waved. Then took off to the dance floor.

Edward had to use the toilet so I stood talking to Alice till the doorbell went and then I spotted Edward's father heading towards me and I felt scared.

"You're going to break my poor boy's heart" he whispered in my ear before he walked off towards the food. I was about to walk over and ask what he meant, but I felt strong, perfect arms around me and spun around until I was staring into Edward's beautiful eyes, "My Bella" he whispered before he kissed me, he realised something was wrong, "Bella, what's wrong?" I smiled the best I could, "nothing handsome, I love you" I replied but he didn't buy it, "I love you too beautiful Bella, but can you tell me what's wrong, I can see in your eyes something is wrong, I hate seeing you upset" I spoke nothing but the truth next, "Edward, I'm scared I'm going to lose you" Edward shocked me he laughed but then had a serious face, "Isabella Marie Swan, losing you is my only fear. If I lost you I would die" I searched his face and I instantly knew he was speaking the truth and nothing but.

Edward's father then approached us, I glared at him. "I'm off son" Edward finally tore his eyes away from my face. He knew something was wrong, "Okay, night" was all Edward replied, he knew. "Have a nice night Edward" he turned to me, "Bella" he said before he headed for the door.

"What did he do?" Edward asked staring in my eyes.

I didn't know what to say.

"What. Did. He. Do?" Edward demanded whilst still staring in my eyes.


	2. Shots and Kisses!

_**Thank you for putting this story in your favourite and some of you put me in their favourite authors. Thank you. I was trying to think of something to hype you all up.**_

_**This is the last chapter while at the party. **_

_**Did Edward find out that his father thinks Bella's going to break his heart. Will she?**_

CHAPTER 2

BOV

"What. Did. He. Do?" Edward had spent 10 minutes trying to get me to tell him why I was upset. I knew telling Edward his own father told me I was going to break Edward's heart, I got worried, Edwards heart was the most significant thing in the world and he had given it to me and I had the power to break it. But I wouldn't. I couldn't hurt him like that; apparently his father didn't think so.

So, I started to cry and Edward's worry just increased.

"Bella, please" Edward became a silent statue.

The party was still in full swing so Edward took me upstairs and we lay on his bed. He just held me while I cried, but soon it was too much.

"Bella, Please tell me?"

"I-I c-can't" I managed to choke out. Edward tensed

"It was my father, wasn't it?" I didn't say anything so I just nodded, I didn't want to lie but then I also didn't want to tell the truth.

Edward pulled me even closer, though I thought it was impossible, he still managed too, he brought his face level with mine.

"Bella, forget him, whatever he said or did. I love you, you love me. Nothing's changing that ever. I promise" I searched his face and saw traces of him being nothing but honesty. I love Edward, I really do. But what if I did hurt him. No. No. No. I knew I never would. Never.

I smiled and nodded. "Okay Edward" he leaned in and gave me a kiss, just as I wanted he deepened it. My hands moved to his hair, pulling him closer to me. His hands moved around my waist, pulling us closer. But much too soon Edward pulled away.

"Bella, I know how I want this to end, but it won't." No fair.

"Edward, I want you, I want you now" I whispered and just as hoped he continued to kiss me.

Before breaking away, "No Bella, not now, not never, just not now. It's fair too soon. I don't want you to think, I'm gonna have my way with you then leave you. I'm not like that no more. I love you and I will wait until we get married." Edward spoke clearly. Wait... married? Edward planned on marrying me.

"Marriage?" I whispered so low I wondered if I was trying to convince myself but somehow Edward heard.

"Yes Bella. I, Edward Cullen, would very much love to marry you, one day" the Edward Cullen, who used girls. The Edward Cullen who was now my boyfriend. Now in love. Wanted to marry me.

"Edward, I would very much love to marry you also" I smiled before kissing him.

I finally stood up, leaving Edward on the bed. Not for long.

"We should head back downstairs to the party. Someone might notice our absence" Edward signed but stood up, taking my hand as we left his bedroom.

Trying to walk down the stairs was a nightmare. Many people had passed out. On the stairs. While Edward picked me up as he stepped over people made me remember my old days;

"_**Let's go downstairs, Bella" Tanya's voice spoke from her bedroom.**_

"_**Okay" we started walking to the top of the stairs, "OMG! So many people are passed out of the stairs! MOVE PEOPLE" I was getting annoyed. No one moved. I and Tanya stepped over everyone, but as pre usually as we got nearer to the bottom. I fell and big strong arms caught me.**_

"_**Watch out, Bella" I looked up and couldn't believe it.**_

"_**E-E-Edward?" I whispered. **_

We got to the bottom of the stairs and a weird noise was coming from the sitting room. Edward walked into the sitting room, with me following.

"What is going on?" Eric was singing to 'I don't want to miss a thing' by Aerosmith. It sounded like a drowning cat.

"I don'tttttt waaaant tooooooo miss aaaaaa thingggggggggggg" He carried on like that for another 1 minute. The sing ended and everyone laughed. I was really glad Eric, Angela and Ben were getting along with Edward's friends.

"Spin the bottle" Alice's squeaky voice spoke. She was drunk. The bottle landed on her and she laughed.

"Truth or dare" Edward said as he sat joining the circle, with me on his lap.

"Ummmm... Dare!" Alice managed to choke out. Everyone laughed. I stood up and Edward caught my arm. "Where you going gorgeous" I smiled, "Just to find Angela" Edward smiled. "She's in the kitchen with Ben and Rosaline" I think Eric shouted. Drunk.

They were right. Angela sat on Ben's lap, kissing with Rosaline sat on Emmett's lap, kissing. I walked over to Angela and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Bells, great party" she said with a massive smile.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it 'because I was scared we'd fall out now I'm with Edward." Angela seemed shocked. "Bella, all we care about is your happiness, now can you go back in the living room, we're busy" I laughed as I left the room, entering the living room; I sat back on Edward's lap.

During my depature Edward had drunk 2 shots. I laughed.

They bottle span and landed on... me.

"Truth or Dare baby!" Edward whispered in my ear. I tried teasing him by choosing...

"Dare!"

Edward laughed, "Bella, dare requires something to do and truth just requires speaking" he whispered.

"If dare requires something or someone to do, then I choose you" I said and placed my finger on his noise. He laughed.

"Okay, hit me with my dare" I said while turning back to face inside the circle.

"You have to kiss Alice on the lips for a whole 1 minute or three shots, your pick" Edward spoke teasing me back. I have kissed Alice before for 15 seconds for a dare, but Edward hadn't suggested that one.

"Alice baby, get over here" Alice giggled and we pressed out lips together.

"Your minutes up!" Edward spoke as he laughed. Alice backed off as I laughed. I sat back on Edwards lap

"Truth or dare" he whispered in my ear.

"Dare" I teased him back

"Kiss me" he whispered.

"Defiantly" I said and planted my lips on his for what felt like forever. But I loved every minute of it. After another half an hour, I had drunk 7 shots, sang 2 songs and kissed Alice multiply times, each followed or after a kiss with Edward. Edward had drunk 4 shots and gave me a hickie and kissed every visible part of my body. Alice had passed out after many kisses and shots.

The party was slowly fading as people left, passed out or watched a movie.

I figured I passed out as all I remember next was waking up, with warmth on my left side. Edwards's perfect body was an inch way from mine. I leaned into give him a kiss and he pulled me next to him and we gladly sunk into more unconsciousness.

_**Thank you and we all know Bella would not break Edward's heart and he didn't find out thats his father said. And being honesty I didn't actually know why I brought his biological father into it. I was just writing whatever I was thinking at the time. Like now.**_

_**Next chapter very soon **___


	3. Home and Diner!

**This will probably be the last update until Sunday or Monday night as I have a house party tonight with kisses and shots **

CHAPTER 3

BOV

The sun was shining through the window. Sun in Forks! That was the start of my good day, but even better start of the day when I looked to my left and my gorgeous boyfriend laid asleep with a perfect smile on his face.

I leaned over to kiss him but as I pulled away he pulled me back "I was not finished kissing you" Edward whispered before planting another set of kisses on my lips.

I love how when we kiss, I can feel him smiling.

A loud bang from downstairs broke us apart, "EMMETT AND ROSALINE!" Alice almost screamed with her squeaky voice, it was never good when she used her squeaky voice.

Edward laughed and I giggled. It was time to go downstairs.

"Bella, just shove these on for now" he said whilst tossing me some grey tracky bottoms and a plain white t-shirt.

"Here we go" I whispered just as Me and Edward hit the last step on the stairs, and into the sitting room.

"Oh My God, Bella, we should talk, come on" Alice said running over and dragging me out of the room, I saw Edward quickly mouth 'I love you'.

"Tell me everything" Alice shouted as she let me sit down on a bench in the back garden.

"There's not much to tell but I love him, yep, I really love him" I said smiling like an idiot.

"And he is so in love with you" Alice said back,

"How can you be so sure?" I asked and she smiled

"Since you two have gone public, he hasn't been able to wipe that smile off his face" I had to agree, he has smiled non-stop since after school yesterday.

"Oh Bells, Charlie called last night" Shoot! Charlie, but he was away with Billy for the rest of the week, "Why?" I answered with a question

"He rang your house but you didn't answer, so he guessed you were her, which you were, but not with me, with –Edward. It's okay though I told him we were studying for hours and you fell asleep. I didn't want to be rude and wake you up" Charlie would have probably believed that 'cause it came from Alice.

"Thanks so much Alice" I said whilst hugging her, "I'm so sorry" Alice pulled back.

"For what?" she asked – like she didn't know already

"Everything" I replied as she smiled.

"Breakfast for anyone?" Emmett asked while he walked into the sitting room. I was sat on Edward's lap and Emmett came over and messed up my hair.

"No thanks" we all said.

Later, Edward took me home.

The night sky was clearing up and not many clouds now scattered the sky. It was quiet outside. My truck was making the only sound around. The engine revved as we pulled up outside my house. My stomach rumbled, "Sorry, Bella, I'm keeping you from diner" I looked into his eyes. "I don't want to leave you" I said. I was surprised how much I could now say to his face. "Can't I come in?" he asked. I tried to picture Edward sat on the old chair in my Dad's small kitchen. "Yes sure" I replied. Edward got out of the car and came to my side and opened me the door, offering his hand, I took it.

We walked up to the front door.

Edward sat in the exact chair I tried to picture him on. It was amazing how he lit up the kitchen on this dark, dull night. I went in the oven and pulled out the lasagne from the other night. I shoved some on a plate and through it in the microwave for a minute. I was scared to turn back towards Edward, 'because I didn't know what to say. So, I watched as the minute went down, stopping the microwave just before it reached 1 second left.

The lasagne was hot and as I was pulling it out f the microwave, it smashed to the floor and the plate smashed. Edward's hands swept the plate remains up off the floor, before mine could.

"Thanks" I said as he threw the china plate into the bin. What was I gonna eat now?

"Bella" Edward said as he took my hands, "would you like to come for dinner with me tonight, seeming as you just dropped yours all over the floor" he pointed down to the floor before I nodded my head.

"Can I go and get changed first, please?" I asked and Edward laughed.

"Sure, you can, Bella" Edward laughed as I disappeared up the stairs.

I wasn't really sure what to wear, was it a date? Or just dinner? I finally decided on some black skinny jeans and a long, sleeveless, white top with a black cardigan and some white dolly shoes. I thought I looked alright actually. I brushed my hair and then went it to the bathroom. I used the toilet and then brushed my teeth, before heading back downstairs. Edward was stood at the bottom of the stairs and his strong arms caught me as I fell from the bottom two steps, he leaned in as he caught me and kissed my lips gently. And then I fainted.

"Bella, Bella" Edward's voice woke me.

I would know his voice anywhere, awake or asleep, maybe even dead. It was the voice I would walk through fire for. Or less dramatic, hanging with the more popular kids.

"You made me faint" I accused him, I tried to sound serious but I ended up giggling and he started to laugh after a while.

"You ready?" he asked. "Yep" I replied.

We walked out the door, locking it behind me.

**Suggestions please? **


	4. The Nightmares Begin!

Chapter 4

"Bella, do you know what you want to order?" Edward asked for the second time, I was too busy staring at the waitress; she was a beautiful redhead, someone I could never compete with. The way she looked at Edward made me jealous. I was much too thankful when he paid no attention to her what so ever.

Unwillingly, she turned to me, "I'll have the mushroom ravioli" it sounded like a question. The waitress wrote something down and turned back to Edward, with a smile, "2 mushroom ravioli's" he said, showing two of his fingers but not moving his eyes from my face. I sipped my coke for an excuse to look down. Edward's eyes didn't move from mine as the waitress walked off towards the kitchen. She was probably hyperventilating in there.

"Bella" I still envied the waitress, "Bella, I love you" Edward still stared into my eyes, "only you." He added on the end.

Later, Edward took me back to mine, and then his, as I was staying with 'Alice', it was amazing how Alice could ring my dad and ask for me to stay at hers, promising none of the boys would be there. Charlie loves Alice. She was an exception to every rule when I was grounded.

After I had got all my bits and pieces I needed, we drove back to Edward's and I was not prepared for who stood at the front door, tall in black and leaning against the door, Edward's father, waited.

If I was being honest, I could have sworn he growled under his breath as his father smiled at our appearance.

"Edward" his father said as he came to hug him. He silently turned to me, "It's nice to see you again, Isabella", Edward growled again, "Bella" he corrected his father, whose name I didn't know. He hung his head.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked when he saw my sad excuse for a smile, "I need to lay day" Edward came to my side, "I'll take you upstairs" he picked me up bridal style and I giggled in excitement. Edward laid me on his bed; he kissed my forehead and headed for the door,

"Don't leave me" I whispered and somehow he heard,

"Bella, I'll be back up in a minute, I would never leave you" he added as a promise.

I smiled as I heard Edward head down the stairs, knowing he would be back very soon.

Suddenly I heard some shouting from downstairs, "It's because of her" I figured his father was blaming me for something and a wave of guilt washed over me. I wondered where Alice and the rest were surly if they were here they would have heard the argument downstairs.

"Yes, It is, you crept her out last night, she cried because of something you said" I heard as I stood up and headed for the stairs.

"You're doing what you did to Jane's boyfriend. Do you have seeing your children happy?"

No one spoke, "Get out of our house" Edward finally spoke well, shouted, I never heard him raise his voice to anyone but Alice and that was only mucking around with each other. "Edwar-" his father began, "No – Get out now!" Edward full on shouted at his own father. I sat at the top of the stairs and let the tears ball out from my eyes. Edward's father walked past the stairs to get out the front door, when he saw me seated at the top of the stairs, he glared, and then winked at me. I felt my skin crawl.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Edward came running up the stairs. Then he spotted me in tears, he put his arm around my waist and pulled me into his lap, he just let me cry, for a while.

"Bella, I'm sorry, you heard that" he said as he cradled my face, in his hands.

"No Edward, It's my entire fault" I whispered.

"Yes Bella, it is your entire fault... Your fault I've seen what an idiot I was for letting my father back into my life and it's your fault I'm in love with you – I love you Isabella, so much." He said before he kissed me. "Edward, what about your dad? It will hurt if you lose him" I thought that was the truth anyway, "Nope Bella, you're the only thing that could hurt me. Losing you is all that's ever going to hurt me" I searched his face and found nothing but truth.

Later, Alice, Emmett, Jasper came back with Rosaline. I excused myself, I was still upset and needed some sleep, so I went into Edward's room and shoved on his tracky bottoms and a plain top.

That night, I dreamed. I dreamed I was crawling through a dark place. The woods. I didn't know. It was night time, I knew that much. It was cold and I was alone.

A tall man stood out from the trees. Then my dreamed changed. I was in a lighter room, tired up. Naked. The man strolled towards me with a evil smile.

Edward's father stepped closer to me.

A scream came from my mouth and I felt a hand on my face, shoulders and my hand. "Leave me alone!" I shouted, "Bella, Bella, It's me, it's Edward, Bella" Edward? My eyes shoot open.

"I love you" I told him quickly and quietly, "I'm so scared, Edward"

Edward didn't know what to do, "What can I do?" he asked.

"Just hold me for the night" Edward smiled and Laid on the bed with me cuddled into his side. He put one arm around my shoulders and the other around my waist. My hands stayed in his hair, as I kept picturing the horrible man from my dream, my nightmare, I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to delete the image from my brain.

"Edward, I'm scared" I said as I looked into his eyes, staring back his eyes filled with worry, curious and most of all hatred. He knew this had something to do with his dad.

"Isabella Swan, Tell me exactly what has happened since I introduced you to my dad now. Bella, please. I need to know." I took a deep breath.

"Okay, in return will you tell me what your dad did to Jane's boyfriend, and who Jane is, please"

He nodded and so I began.

_**I've been trying to think of a twist – so I guess you can think of this as one if you want to.**_

_**So what should have happened to Jane's boyfriend?**_


	5. Fights For Love and More Truth!

CHAPTER 5

I looked into Edward's eye before I spoke, worry was filling my body.

"It all started last night, when you went to the toilet, you left me with Alice but she went to answer the door or something like that. Your father walked up to me, and I felt worried and scared but I wasn't sure why. I quote, your father said 'you're going to break my poor boy's heart'" I felt some tears ready to come out so I looked down, but Edward placed his hand under my chin and moved my face back up, "Don't be scared Bella, I love you" that gave me strength so I carried on.

"Then just as you come down, I was going to go speak to him, but you were more important. So then when he came to say bye, I just glared at him, and you sensed something was wrong. Then tonight, I felt that same wave of worry as I saw him stood at the door. Then when you two were arguing, I sat on top of the stairs and just cried. When you told him to leave, he saw me sa-" the tears were coming out, "Edward – I can't, I'm sorry" I stood up and ran into Edward's bathroom, locking the door behind me. I looked in the mirror and the tears continued coming out.

"Bella, please come out" I felt scared. Would Edward hate me? "Edward – I love you, I really do" I stopped and he knocked on the door, "but, Bella?" I didn't want to do this, "I think... I should go home", I heard Edward growl and his footsteps faded as he walked down the stairs and the front door slammed shut. What have I done? I unlocked the door, locked Edward's bedroom door; I just laid on his bed.

Where had Edward gone? Did he think I wanted to end it? I love him.

After what must have been 2 or more hours. Someone knocked on the bedroom door after trying to open it, "Go away" I shouted, then he spoke; "Bella, It's me" I flew to the door.

There Edward stood, his eyes looked red from crying. "I love you" I screamed as I threw my arms around his shoulders. "Don't go" he whispered, I thought and decided being on my own wasn't any good, "I won't" I whispered into his chest. That's when I saw his hand. It was red. Red? Blood?

"Edward?" I asked, he noticed where I looked, "Bella, I'm sorry but I couldn't let him see you again. Ever" Not my Edward?

"Edward" I cried again as I walked past him and down the stairs, with an even upset Edward chasing me. I just got to the end of his drive, when he caught up with me.

"Bella, you said you wouldn't go" I turned to face him and tears were coming down his face,

"Edward, how could you? I love you, I really do, but your dad-" he cut me off. "My father won't bother us again" he said. "Bella – I didn't kill him. I promise" I believed him. He picked me up and brought me back into the house, when we entered the house, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosaline looked at us, it must have been a sight. Me crying into Edward's chest. Edward with blood red hands and tears rolling down his cheek. "Don't ask, were talk later" he said as he ran up the stairs with me in his arms.

"Edward, what did you do?" Edward seemed to relax, now that he figured I'd stay, "I hit him a few times and told him if he comes anywhere near me – or mainly you, he won't be alive much longer", All this over me? What an idiot.

"Bella – I didn't think you'd mind" I didn't honestly, "Edward – silly boy, I don't care if your dad had died, but you getting hurt or dying will kill me, I can't live in a world where you don't exist. I can never be without you" Edward took me in his arms and kissed me passionately, I kissed him back with all the passion I had for him. That was a lot of passion.

After about half an hour I felt ready, "Bella, will you tell me the rest – only if you want to though, I won't force you" Edward's voice faded, "Edward – I will tell you but it will take time to say" I saw him nod, and I began from where I left off.

"So when you told him to leave, he walked past the stairs and spotted me, Edward, I'm sorry" Edward nodded and pulled me closer, "He stared at me with an evil sort of glare, he win... he winked at me, I felt my skin crawl when he did" while saying that I wrapped my arms around my shoulders and pulled myself closer together, but Edward pulled me on his lap. "Then, that dream, that nightmare, he was there, in the woods, then in the lighter room, I was tied up" I didn't know how to say the rest. Edward tensed, "Edward – in my nightmare, I was naked, tied up" That had done it.

Edward stood up in a rage; he punched the wall and I felt helpless. "Edward – I love you, please, calm down" he threw another punch.

"EDWARD... PLEASE... STOP!" I cried out to him. He looked at me with sympathy written all over his face. "Just a nightmare" Edward finally spoke as he came and cradled me to his chest. Stupidly, I backed away.

"B-Bella?" he asked. "I'm scared" I whispered, Edward's face flew to guilt. "I'm so sorry, I'll behave now, I have full control of myself". I ran to him forgetting all the punches he just done to the wall, "Edward, I love you so so so much" I cried into his chest and then a knock on his door made me jump. Edward opened the door to reveal a very worried Emmett and Jasper, "I'm sorry guys I lost it for a second" Edward apologized, Emmett and Jasper looked over to me, "You okay Bella?" Jasper asked, I put my hand up, "I'm fine" I spoke.

They went back downstairs and Edward turned back to me.

"Edward?" I asked while we were laid watching television in his room, "Who's Jane?" I asked. Edward looked down at me, "Bella, Jane is my sister, my real sister. My dad abused her for three years. I knew but I didn't say anything. I felt ashamed. Then this guy Jane had liked for a while asked her on a date, luckily my dad was away and I was in charge so I said she could go. The date went really well and by the next week they were boyfriend and girlfriend. But my father had other plans. He followed Jane's boyfriend about, threatened him to stay away or he'd die. He got so scared, but he loved Jane. Could he leave her? Maybe. But he didn't.

So Jane moved out with him and now they love in Paris, she has grown more strength. She never lets our father see her or her fiancé. They got engaged are due to wed in the next two weeks. I would like you to come with me. If you want"

I felt shocked Edward had just told me all that. I knew we were forever.

"Edward, I feel special, you want me there" Edward smiled. "Bella – there is no one else I would even want with me, apart from you. I love you".

It was now half 2 in the morning and we talked about everything. Our past. Stuff we didn't know about each other. Our parents. All our family. I started to feel like I have known him my whole life now just over 2 years. In two years this is the real first time we had spent together – I love every second I'm with him.

Edward had fallen asleep and I was nearly gone. I escaped to the toilet and brushed my teeth when my phone started vibrating. I answered it quickly and quietly, it was late, really late...

"Hello" I breathed into the speaker.

"You thought you could get rid of me, Isabella" a dark voice spoke and my skin crawled again.

"I'm after you – I will get you, no matter what"

Edward's father hung up.

_**OMG! I didn't know what else to write so I guess this "Edward's father" thing should last just abit longer.**_

_**Update very soon! Last chapter for tonight though.**_

_**Thankiess for the reviews people. Loveu all.**_

_**Your great supporters.**_


	6. Jane and Surprises!

Chapter 6

After hours of crying, I feel asleep in the bathroom, being woken up to a loud banging on the door, I flew to the door and pulled it open to reveal a very worried looking Edward.

"Bella, what happened?" he looked at my eyes, "are those tears, Bella" it wasn't a question, I had forgotten to wipe under my eyes as I had dried up tears, I quickly wiped my face.

"Bella, did you sleep in here? Did I do something wrong? Bella, talk to me please" I didn't really want to tell him about the phone call from his father. Edward would go nuts.

"Edward, it's nothing, I just had bad pains in my stomach last night and came in here and I guess I most have fallen asleep, then I heard you and I woke up" I lied, I felt horribly doing it, he missed nothing. "Bella, there's something you're not telling me" again, it wasn't a question; he could read me like a book. I couldn't lie any more.

I walked back into Edward's room and sat on his bed, "Edward, I can't lie to you – I had a phone call last night, really late like 4 in the morning or something and it was someone I thought you said would never bother us again" I was in tears by now, "I'm sorry Edward, I love you".

I had tears rolling down my cheeks and so did Edward, "Bella, please – it is not your fault, I'm the one who should be sorry". I didn't know what to think or what to say. I just froze.

"Isabella" he said until I looked into his eyes, "I do love you but I understand if you want to break things off with me", what? I couldn't grasp what he was saying to me. Did he want it to end? #

"Edward? What? Do you want us to end?" more tears where coming out. Edward pulled me closer, "Bella. No. That is not what I want. I want you. I love you. I just want you to be safe." I looked up to Edward's eyes. "Edward, you do keep me safe, but why's he doing this? Why me?" Edward smiled, "I love you. My mother never loved him." Edward came serious, "He rings again. You tell me straight away. Bella, I mean it" I nodded and hugged Edward tighter.

After, I had changed, Edward's phone rang. He was downstairs making breakfast and the caller id read 'Jane' – I answered it,

"Hello?" I asked,

"I'm sorry I must have the wrong number" her voice was shockingly amazing.

"No- are you trying to contact Edward?" I asked just to make sure

"Yeah – he's my brother" It was her then

"Yes – I'm Bella" I heard Jane's sign of relief.

"OMG! Bella, Edward has told me so much about you" he has? "I'm looking forward to meeting you at my wedding" I smiled

"Me too, I'll go get Edward"

"Okay" Jane replied – I ran downstairs and saw Edward stood in the kitchen with a worried look on his face, worried for me? I didn't know

"It's Jane on the phone" I told him handing the phone. He took the phone and pulled me to his chest, rubbing my back with the phone at his ear,

"Jane – I see you spoke to Bella" I heard some mumbles from the other side of the phone.

"Yes – she will be coming" more mumbles came and Edward tensed and he let go off my back and walked off into the back garden, I learned against the door frame, "I'm sorry – you know I love you but if he will be attending me and Bella shall not" I wondered if they meant his father. I thought he said Jane doesn't talk to their father, but he is their dad and this is my fault. Edward looked to me and I shook my head.

"Trouble with Bella, like with James" I wondered if James was Jane's fiancé.

"Okay, we're talk later, bye" Edward hung up and threw his phone on the floor,

"Bella, I'm sorry and I'm scared. Bella – will you move in with me?" that surprised me.

"Move in? With you?" Edward tensed at my words.

"Oh Bella, you don't have to, I just don't want you on your own. I'm sorry" Edward looked at me.

"No Edward, it just surprised me. Just the shock of you asking me, made me curious" I told the truth. I hated lying but I couldn't leave Charlie. We were back at school tomorrow and I suddenly wondered what waiting for us in the car park tomorrow morning.

"Isabella, there is also something else, come for a walk with me please?" I nodded and we walked to a field of some sort, it was more like a meadow. We sat on the floor which was filled with wild flowers of beautiful colours, and then Edward went in his pocket and pulled something out.

"Isabella Marie Swan" I looked at him worried, "Isabella Swan, I know it seems too early but I love you and I want to spend forever with you. I promise to love you every day, every day of forever. Will you marry me?"

I froze.

**What will she say?**

**Will this tear then apart?**

**Will Edward's father ring again?**

**Will Bella move in with the Cullend?**

**Will Jane like Bella? Will Bella know James?**

**What will happen? Watch the Bar below and wait for Chapter 7... coming very soon **


	7. Read Me!

_**THANK YOU LOT FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS.**_

_**I'VE STARTED MY EXAM SEASON SO I WILL TRY AND WRITE AS MUCH AS I CAN, AS I REALLY LOVE TO WRITE.**_

_**I WILL DEFO UPDATE TOMORROW BUT I HAVE A THREE HOUR EXAM AND MY HAND FELT LIKE DROPPING OFF SO I DIDNT WRITE TODAY.**_

_**SO I WILL DEFO UPDATE TOMORROW -- THATS A PROMISE.**_

_**ALSO COULD PEOPLE TRY AND GIVE ME SOME SUGGESTION BECAUSE I'M NOT SURE WHAT COULD HAPPEN NEXT WITH EDWARDS FATHER AND BELLA AND EDWARDS RELATINONSHIP. I ALSO DONT KNOW IF I SHOULD BRINH JACOB INTO IT CAUSE I'M TEAM EDWARD ALL THE WAY**_

_**THANKS MUCHLY ND NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW **_

_**LOVE YOU ALL.**_


	8. I Love You and Water!

CHAPTER 7

BOV

I was still sat down frozen

Marriage?

Like now?

We were young.

We've only been official for nearly three days.

Was he serious?

"Bella?" Edward's voice made me jump, it had been quiet for far too long. I could tell he was getting annoyed and worried with the silence. So was I.

"Edward and me forever" I whispered, but I was totally confused.

I wasn't ready.

"Edward! I love you, I do and there's nothing more I want than to be with you forever" I hadn't finished, I took a deep breath.

"But?" he asked, I didn't want to upset him but I did want him.

"I'm not ready for marriage. That's a serious commitment and Charlie doesn't even know we're together. What would he do if I went home and said I was engaged?" it was a rhetorical question.

"Bella. I completely understand and I'm sorry for asking you too soon" Edward apologized.

"I honestly do love you though Edward, more than anything" I told him, to make sure I was forgiven

"I know Bella and I love you – just not yet" he said as he smiled. Apparently I was forgiven.

**1 HOUR LATER**

"I should go home soon, we have school tomorrow" I said as me and Edward had arrived to his. We sat in the garden, enjoying the sun in Forks, while Alice and Jasper we're squirting water at each other, with water guns, while Emmett was filling his gun up. We all laughed as Emmett jumped out the backdoor, "some losers are gonna die by water" he said with a very serious face but then he laughed and we all joined in again.

"I'll take you home whenever you want, beautiful" Edward said with a smile. I would stay and enjoy the sun and my Edward for a few more hours.

I looked back over to Alice who was now completely drenched. My bikin top had something on it, so Edward moved it. I laughed as Alice's face turned into a massive smile, "What you laughing at Bells?" she asked before she squirted me with her water gun. Edward laughed at me so for revenge I picked the horse up and drenched him from head to toe. That was a mistake. He picked me up over his shoulders and dropped me in the swimming pull.

"Hey, there's gotta be a law against that" everyone laughed and I pulled Edward in the pool with me and now we we're both soaked right through.

"Hey Gorgeous, there is a law about that" I smiled and played dumb

"About what, handsome?" I asked, I was good at playing dumb,

"This" he said as he pulled me right up close to him and pushed me under the water and under the water his lips found mine and it was heaven... until I needed air. Edward laughed as he let me sit up.

"That could have killed me" I laughed, he joined in

"Would I let anything hurt you baby?" a rhetorical question but I answered anyway

"Nope" I said popping the 'p' "because you love me" I added.

"That is completely and utterly right" he said as he kissed me again.

After about 10 more minutes, the sun had started to vanish so we decided it was time to go inside, I stood in the kitchen while Alice was getting dressed, Jasper was in her shower. Emmett was in his shower and Edward in his. The door bell went, "Door!" I shouted up the stairs, "Bells, can you answer it please?" Alice asked, "Sure" I went to the door, with water dripping all over the floor, it was a sight, I laughed as I pulled the door open but stopped soon as I saw who stood there. I slammed the door,

"EDWARD!" I screamed and quicker than I realised he was at my side.

I fainted before I felt his cool hand on my hand, "Bella?-" I couldn't hear anything else from my angel.


	9. I Love You and I Need You!

Chapter 8

BOV

A ringing in my ear, it wouldn't stop and I needed Edward. Where was he? Why wasn't he in this darkness with me?

"Bella, I need you come back to me" a angel sobbed, and I straight away recognised this voice.

Edward.

Edward was here with me!

I tried to open my eyes, but the darkness wouldn't let me

"Bella, please, I love you, I need you. You can't leave me after I finally got you forever" the sobs continued and I still couldn't open my eyes. I needed to let him know everything was okay and I love and need him too,

"Ed-" I couldn't recognise my own voice. I tried again but it was no use. The darkness was defiantly not letting me talk

"Bella! Can you hear me princess?" YES I CAN! I wanted to scream, I tried my voice again,

"I love you" I managed to get out in a croaky sort of voice

"I love you too, please open your eyes" I tried but I couldn't "please for me" I re tried again and again but it was no use.

This time I tried and I succeeded. I was in a pale room. Hospital? Well, I didn't know and I didn't care. I just want to see Edward, and then he spoke "Bella, you had me worried to death. I didn't know what I would do if you didn't wake up" Edward's voice was still sad

"Edward, I love you and I need you too" I could finally operate my voice myself and the darkness was long gone.

A smile appeared across Edward's face.

"How long have I been here? What happened?" I asked, Edward's smile faded and was only a small smiled and I knew he was trying to hide something from me.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Okay Bella, promise you won't get angry" that depended but I needed to know what happened, didn't I?

"Okay, I promise" I said with a smile and Edward nodded,

"Okay, well I was just getting out of the shower and I hear you shout 'sure' up the stairs so I assumed she meant the door. I heard the door slammed just as I had done my trousers up, then you screamed, I thought someone had killed you, you screamed my name, it was like you were trying to find me rather than get me to come to you, when I got downstairs you we're just laid on the floor, I thought you we're _dead_" he whispered that last word and I smiled when he said I screamed his name. I was trying to find him, when the darkness came over me. I tried to remember who was at the door, "Who was at the door?" I asked him and he gulped, "Bella, my father stood at the door when you answered it, you must have slammed it in his face and screamed for me, then fainted. But, Bella, I was so scared. Don't you ever do that to me again. I wouldn't. I missed him far too much. I was becoming on the edge of obsessed, but I didn't care.

"Edward? How long have I been here?" I asked, his smile completely fade. That long? I thought

"Bella, you've been in the hospital for 2 days but you've been out for about 3" I gulped.

Charlie.

Where was he? He was due to be back at home by now.

Did he know?

"Where's my dad?" I asked,

"He doesn't know anything about what happened. He rang your mobile and Alice answered, when she answered she whispered and pretended you we're asleep he said he's staying with Billy at the fishing convention for a few more days. He also thought it was good you we're never on your own."

That was good.

Wait, 3 days?

"What about school?" I asked

"Well, I haven't gone in and my dad phone and said you we're staying with us and had come down with a really bad bug and you shouldn't really be around too many people" how did he pull that off.

"And why haven't you been going in? This is your education your missing" Edward squeezed my hand,

"Now, Isabella, you silly girl, you know you're way more important to me than my education" he kissed my forehead.

I smiled. After Edward had told the doctors I was awake, I was allowed to leave soon after. They couldn't find out why I fainted and if it happened again, I'll have to come back to the hospital.

Edward was driving really slowly and carefully, and for once it was annoying me, "I'm fine, you can drive faster, you know."

"I know" he said while smiling, "do you want to go to Charlie's or ours?" he asked

Ours'?

"Ours'?" I asked, he laughed, "Yeah, sorry I just got use to waking up to you every morning, I'm gonna miss that" he said with a sad smile.

"Not for long" I whispered but he heard

"What Bella?" I took a deep breath.

"I've been thinking and I want us to get our own place, if you want!" Edward smiled and I joined in

"Bella, seriously?" he asked

"Seriously." I promised.

I wanted to wake up to his handsome face every morning. Hopefully I would.

Edward dropped me home shortly after. After we had said our good bye's he left.

I stepped in the shower, before I shut it off. I wasn't in the mood to do much but sleep and that didn't make much sense as I had been out for 3 days but I was so tired and I missed Edward more than anything.

I changed into some comftable pyjames and pulled my iPod out, I placed it on shuffle as I slowly drifted asleep.

While I slept I dreamed about the man who had made my life hell since I got Edward...

_**REVIEWS PLEASE **___

_**I WILL TRY AND UPDATE TWO OR MORE CHAPTERS TOMORROW BUT I'M SLOWLY RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS. ANY HELP?**_

_**THANK YOU ALL **___


	10. Billy Black and School!

**Soory I haven't updated in ages but had a pretty insane but amazing weekend**

**Thank you all for putting this story in your favourites and for the amazing reviews, they mean so much. I wasn't gonna finish this 'cause I didn't know what else to write – so sorry and I know I'll regret this but I'm gonna bring Jacob/Dog into the story - he won't be an important character though.**

Chapter 9

Bella's Point of View.

A vibrate was irritating me, my eyes opened and I looked to the alarm clock half 7. Now would be a good time for me to go back to sleep. I checked my phone and had a message from an unknown number;

Bella

It's dad on Billy's son's phone, can you ring me when you get this x

Uhhhhhh, what did he want? When was he coming home? I loved that he was away because it meant I could spend much more time with Edward, but I did miss having him around, glaring at me to make sure I was being good, I'm sure the police force was missing him too.

I did as he asked and pulled my phone out of my pocket, and dialled my father's number and pressed the green button, the phone rang once;

"Hello?" My dad asked,

"Dad, it's me" I replied

"Good Bells, I have some bad news, Billy's had a bad stroke and we're still at the fishing area, so I won't be back until next week" he was dragging this on for ages, I reminded myself the more time dad was away, the more time spent with Edward.

"Oh Dad, that's horrible, that's fine stay as long as you need to, I'm overloaded with school work anyway, so I wouldn't notice if you were here anyway" I heard him form a sign of relief,

"That's Bella, anyway I need to go, be good and I'll see you soon" he finished,

"Okay Dad, I will and tell Billy I told him to get better soon"

"I will, Bye"

"Bye Dad" I hung up the phone and flopped on the sofa. I thought about Billy and what he must be going through.

When, I looked at the clock I was shocked, it was quarter to eight already and I wasn't ready. I ran upstairs and quickly got changed. Just as I had finished brushing through my hair and my teeth, my phone rang and I flipped it open, pulling it to my ear straight-away.

"Hey Handsome" I called down the phone,

"Hey Beautiful, are you going to come to school?" Edward asked

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" I asked

"If you don't feel well you shouldn't go in" again

"Edward, I feel fine thank you" I smiled

"Good, I'm coming to yours now, bye gorgeous, I love you" He said before he hung up.

I smiled as I ran down stairs, I swallowed a cereal bar without tasting it, I shoved my bottle of coke in my bag as I heard Edward's engine rev outside my house. I unlocked the door as I walked out and walked over to his car, he was stood at the passenger's door with the most beautiful smile on his face.

"Good Morning!" I smiled as I walked up to him

"Yes it is" he replies as he kissed my forehead. I got in the car as he walked around to the driver's door.

We drove to school in mostly silence. Edward had one hand in mine the other was on the steering wheel.

When we got to school, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was. Only a few people looked, I mean glared, as we walked, hand in hand, in to the school building. All morning I feared everyone staring at us.

When Edward stopped outside my English class, I couldn't talk, he stroked from my forehead to my chin, with the back of his cool hand before smiling and turning, I stood at the door watching as he walked away. The bell went so I hurried into class and sat in my seat. Shortly after, Mike came to his seat, next to me.

"Bells, how are you feeling? I heard about the accident" there was no secrets in Forks, were there? "I'm feeling much better, thank you" I turned towards the teacher but that didn't stop Mike from talking to me, I nodded and 'umm'ed in the right places. Btu a question caught me off guard.

"So, you and Cullen?" he asked, "that doesn't have anything to do with you" I tried to say politely, "I don't like it" I laughed, "You don't have to" I finished, the bell went so I walked out, thankful to get away from Mike.

After Science, I hurried out the door as the bell went, I didn't know if I should go to the cafe and go to Edward's table, or my usual table. Luckily, my worry was unnecessary as Edward stood outside the door, leaning against the door; a gorgeous smile appeared on his face as he saw me exit the room.

"Hi" I spoke

"Hello Beautiful, how was your lesson?" he asked

"Boring, but better now" I said, "how about you?" I asked him back

"Same" he said as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately.

"Bella?" Edward asked as we walked into the cafe.

"Would you like us to sit next to Angela, Eric and Ben?" he asked

"You would do that for me?" I asked, he smiled

"Bella, I would do anything for you" I smiled, probably looking like an idiot, but I didn't care.

We walked to my usual spot but it was empty, Angela and that lot usually got out before, I heard Eric's laugh and was surprised to see Angela, Ben and Eric sat over with Alice, Emmett and Rosaline,

"That's a surprise" I whispered

"Yeah, but let's go and join them" Edward said

"Yeah, let's go" I said as me and Edward, hand in hand, walked over to them.

"It's the lovers" Emmett's loud voice echoed through the whole cafe, and everyone laughed, with one exception, Jessica, she just glared.

"What we got planned for tonight then?"Alice asked.

"Me and Bella have plans" Edward said, we do? I though

"Oh, well have fun" Alice said.

"I have a surprise for you" Edward whispered in my ear before turning back to everyone else sat on the table.

A surprise!

I hated surprises and he knew that.


	11. Surprises and More Surprises!

**I feeling okay as the sun's out in Bicester – MIRACLE, I just found out I've been accepted for Banbury collage but rejected for oxford and I wanna go Banbury's OCVC – so that's all good.**

Chapter 11...

I thought carefully about what surprise Edward could have for me. All I wanted was him, now I had that. I couldn't think of anymore surprises.

The bell ringing made me jump, I was deep in thought.

"A surprise?" I questioned Edward as we walked to biology,

"Come on, Bella. It's not a big surprise" he told me with a smile. I grunted and walked ahead of him. He caught up easily.

"Can I know then? If it's not a big surprise" Edward tensed. What was this surprise?

"Nope" he finally spoke, popping the 'p'. I wasn't going to win this one. So I gave up. When we got to biology, the class was empty except a few people scattered around talking and chilling.

"I'm just gonna run to the toilet baby, I love you" I whispered in Edward's ear before he gave me a kiss, "I love you beautiful" he said and a few heads turned our way, but he ignored that, he had faith in the fact that we were together.

I walked at the classroom and had just entered the toilet room, when a smack to the back of the head made me fall to the floor. I forced myself to keep my eyelids open.

There Jessica Stanley stood with a red-head girl I couldn't recognise. I tried to stand up but my head was spinning and I ended up falling back down. The two girls stood and laughed at my failed attempt.

"Stay away from Edward!" Jessica shouted in my face before she laughed. They wanted me to stay away from Edward that was slightly impossible.

Class would be starting now and Edward would start to worry. I had to get back to him. "No" I said as I managed to finally stand up this time. I spun my fist around the air a few times, when a smack surprised me. It took me a good couple of seconds to realise I had just punched Jessica in the face. Her nose was bleeding and she groaned in horror as she looked in the mirror.

I feel to the floor when the red-head kicked the back of my knees, surly leaving a bruise or two. She laughed as Jessica wiped her nose and the bleeding had stopped, "your pay for that" she screamed at me before they both made their way out, leaving me laying on the floor with a bad leg and a massive blow to the back of my head. I was certain I couldn't move.

It felt like a good 1O minutes until a worried Alice came running in, she seemed to be looking for me, I couldn't believe the relief look on her face when she saw me in the toilet, the relief look soon faded when she saw my head. I didn't know it, but it felt like blood was rushing out of my head. Only, then did I feel the pain.

"Bella, can you hear me? If you can hear me squeeze my hand" I squeezed her hand, we're my eyes shut?

"Good, Bella I'm going to go get help, I'll be right back" there's only one person I wanted.

"E-Edw-Edward, get Ed-get Edward" I chocked out. I heard Alice's footsteps and quicker than I thought was possible Edward came running in, forgetting this was the girl's toilets,

"Bella, Oh My God Bella." I opened my eyes and Edward had a tear rolling down his check, forgetting the pain, I pushed my hand to his face and wiped away the tears.

"Edward!" I whispered

Then two paramedics rushed in, they told Edward too leave, but I wouldn't let go of his hand and refused to go anywhere without him. In the end, they had no choice but to let him stay by my side, with my hand in his.

When we entered the car park, chaos was all around us, I saw multiple things at once, Alice's shocked, scared and worried face, Jessica laughing in the back ground but I noticed the red-head from earlier wasn't with Jess, she was stood next to Alice, looking guilty as hell.

Edward squeezed my hand as he jumped in the back of the ambulance behind me.

"Sir, your going have to let go of her hand and move over there" a black-head bloke told Edward as he pointed to a chair behind me. Edward nodded, squeezed my hand before he let go and moved where the bloke had told him to.

A woman was feeling the back of my leg, where the red-head had kicked me to protect Jess from me hitting her some more.

We shortly arrived at the hospital and Edward was allowed to stay with me the whole time. They asked about my dad, I said he was away for awhile and I was staying at the Cullen's, luckily Carlisle was working on me, so he backed me up and the doctors had no choice but to believe us. I ended up having a bruise on the back of my leg, which was sure to fade down soon and a CAT scan showed my head had no serious damage but if I felt sick, dizzy or anything I had to come straight back – I would just take some paracetomal.

After a while I must have drifted to sleep,

"Is she asleep" a musical voice made my eyes shoot wide open. Edward – he had only left me once, when I told him t go away while they worked on me.

"Bella" he breathed as he walked to the side of the bed and kissed my forehead. I grabbed his hand and wouldn't let go, "Edward, stay with me" I told him

"I'm not going anywhere" he smiled, "ever" he added and I could tell the double meaning in his words.

I smiled happy to be with him, forever.

After a while a doctor I didn't recognise told me I could leave, after I signed some forms.

Edward helped me get into his car, lifting one side of my body, with his own arm. He shut the door while I pulled the seatbelt across me and clicked it into place, Edward got in the driver's seat and drove extra careful to his house. Me, Carlisle and Edward, well just Carlisle and Edward had decided I would stay with the Cullen's until my father got back, I wasn't complaining though, I got to be with Edward more.

"How are you feeling Bella" Carlisle asked as he got in from work and me and Edward were sat at the kitchen table, eating diner Edward had made.

"I'm fine, the pain has gone down loads" I told him as I turned to him, he smiled then I assume he went to find his wife, Esme who was probably upstairs decorating.

"Edward?" I asked as I finished eating and got up to put the plate in the dishwasher, "Yes Beautiful?" he asked with a confused look, "What's the surprise?" I asked as I remembered about it, he smiled, "Oh yes, I forgot about that, umm... it should be arriving in about 1O-2O minutes" he finished off with a gorgeous smile on his face. I let it go.

Those 15 minutes were the worst minutes of my life. What was my surprise? I was sure to find out as the door bell rang and Edward jumped up faster than I would have thought was possible.

Edward opened the door,

"Edward – I've missed you" an amazing voice called.

"I've missed you, it's been ages" he said as I heard footsteps walking into the kitchen. Who was she?

"Bella" Edward called as he walked into the sitting room, "I have someone you should meet" he finished, I stood up and he took my hand, I breathed and stepped into the kitchen.


	12. Guest and McDonalds!

**I know you've all been waiting ages so sorry. Here's the next chapter...**

Chapter 12...

She was beautiful from head to toe.

Her blonde hair waved down the front of her shoulders and her slim figure fit the dress she wore perfectly, it clung to all her curves perfectly.

She must have thought I didn't deserve to be with Edward.

She dance towards me, with graceful moves as her small arms reached behind me and she hugged me for a second,

"You must be Bella, I'm Jane" her quiet, musical yet cheerful voice, struck me off guard, it was beautiful and I could see the resembles between her and Edward.

"Hello Jane – It's nice to meet you" my voice sounded completely dull, in comparison to hers. I didn't feel like I belonged next to Edward, why could he look like a run-away model, when I couldn't.

"It's very lovely to meet you to Bella. I have heard so much about you." Obviously Edward would have spoke to her about me before anyone else even knew we were together.

I smiled.

Later, Edward had taken Jane out to dinner, I didn't want to go as I thought it was a chance for them to catch up. So I stayed at the Cullen's.

"Bella, you can come gorgeous" Edward said while Alice had Jane upstairs putting a suitable outfit on "Nope Edward, you should go with just her, I'm sure you have loads of catching up to do" Edward tensed, "I'm not going to win this one, am I?" he asked, clearly trying to guilt trip me, it wasn't working, "Nope you won't win so go, have fun. I'll still be here when you get back, waiting for you" I said with a smile, "Good" he said as he pulled me close to him, my heart melted as his lips pressed to mine,

Jane come down the stairs then, "Bella, are you sure you don't want to come," I smiled, "No Jane, you two should catch up" I told her, "Okay then – Edward, are you ready?" she asked, he tore his eyes away from mine, "Yeah almost, I'll meet you at the car" he told her as she smiled, "Bye Bella, See you later" she said as she walked out of the front door.

"You sure Bella?" he asked again, "Yes, now go before I steal you for the night and have fun" Edward laughed, "I'll try but I'll just be thinking about you" I laughed, "Bella, I love you" I smiled and then he was gone and the Volvo engine had started, I pulled out my phone and quickly typed a message...

I love you too

I sent the message to Edward and walked into the sitting room and picked up the remote and switched the channel over,

"Hey, Bella-bear, I was watching that" Emmett's loud voice came in the doorway

"No you weren't, you were on the phone to Rosaline" I corrected him, he smiled, "Fair enough and she's coming over by the way" he added with a massive smile, the time.

"I'll get out your way" I told him as I stood up and headed for the sitting room door, "Nah Bells, Its fine" I yawned, "I'm tired, so nighty night" Emmett laughed, "night squirt" I laughed as I headed up the stairs and into Edward' room, shutting the door behind me.

I loved being in Edward's room, it made me feel like I belonged somewhere, well, I belonged with Edward. I walked over to his en-suite and opened the door.

I decided I should take a shower as I decided to just wait for Edward. I was trying to kill time.

The shower didn't last long; I got bored far too soon. I didn't know how long Edward and Jane would be but I wanted to wait up until they were back and I was only in the shower for a good half hour so they would probably still be a few hours...

"Bella!" Emmett interpreted my thinking. I walked to the top of the stairs to see what he wanted. "Yes Emmett?" I asked as walked out the door and to the stairs, "I'm just going to McDonalds with Rosaline, do you wanna come?" I guess it would kill time and I would probably be back around the same time as Edward would be, "Yeah, let me just brush my hair and stuff" I said with a smile and he nodded, "Okay, hurry though, I'm hungry" I laughed – there was a surprise; he was always hungry.

I donned my jacket off Edward's side and went downstairs after bushing through my mess of a hair. If the windows in the car were open it would dry quicker.

When we pulled up outside, it wasn't very busy so we decided we would go and eat inside instead of using the drive thru.

Bleach blonde woman served Emmett and was clearly chatting him up until Rosaline walked over and kissed him while she was in the middle of asking him some random stuff. It was pretty funny; the look on the woman's face was hilarious.

"Good evening, can I take your order?" I tall male asked me I smiled, "Can I get the medium chicken nugget meal with a strawberry milkshake?" I asked him, he smiled, "£3.50 then please" he said with a smile. I gave him the money and was just looking at the menu when someone I recognised walked in.

Tall and black-haired he walked over and ordered some food, obviously not spotting me or he was taking Edward's advice, luckily my food was ready and I quickly escaped up the stairs to where Rosaline and Emmett now sat.

That was a close one.

"Bells, what happened? You look flushed" Emmett asked soon as I sat down.

"Nope, I'm fine, absolutely fine" I strutted. I needed Edward, but no way was I going to ruin his evening with Jane, they haven't seen each other in ages.

We sat in silence and ate our McDonalds but I need to escape to the ladies room, I walked in, used the facilities and exited the bathroom.

Stood on the outside was him. He stared at me and I couldn't move. I was frozen.

"Leave Edward or I will kill you... and him" his father spoke with such hatred. I wasn't fussed about him killing me because I knew I couldn't live without Edward, but killing Edward? His own son? Did he even mean it?

I breathed and quickly went back to the table.

"Are we already to leave?" I shook my head and stood up, following Emmett and Rosaline down the stairs. I was suddenly terrified of what was going to happen between me and Edward.

The car journey back was short and about five minutes after we arrived back, Edward and Jane pulled up.

I sat on Edward's bed waiting for him, scared of what I was going to do.

Surely he walked in and a massive smile spread across his face when he saw me. That did it. I broke out into tears.

"Bella!" he was right by my side and he put his arm around me but I pushed it away.

"Edward, I'm sorry but-" I cut off afraid of my next few words that could destroy my life forever ever, and possibly his.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was sad. I was terrified to look up at him. What power did I have over him?

"Bella, what did I do?" NOTHING. HE DID NOTHIND. IT WAS ALL HIS BLEEDY FATHER. Who I hated.

"Edward, you did nothing, but I think this should-" I gulped "be over" I regretted the words as soon as I had spoke them.

Tears were coming faster from my eyes and I easily caught a load of tears escaping his eyes.

After 1O minutes me or Edward still hadn't moved.

"Bella!" he finally spoke, his voice more than sad. "Why?" I didn't have an answer, I did have an answer but not one he would think wasn't stupid and pointless.

"It's just how things go. I love you, I always have and there's no doubt I always will." I didn't lie at all.

"Then why?" he wasn't going to let me go without a reason. I broke into more tears,

"To save your life" I whispered so low I didn't think he heard but he did

"My father" it clearly wasn't a question.

I nodded and Edward pulled me into his arms and laid back on his bed, whilst I continued crying into his chest.

"I love you, Isabella!" Edward spoke the words but I still couldn't be with him

"Edward, I love you too. But, we can't be together, I won't let your father hurt you" I knew what I was doing didn't make sense but he couldn't get hurt because of me.

"Bella, we can be together" I nodded but not believing him.

**Dude... what's going to happen?**


	13. Arguments and Jane's Secret!

**I'm in my exam season so I'm tryna update loads now, so you lot aren't waiting for ages...**

Chapter 13

A quiet knock on the door made me jump, the door opened and a voice spoke, "Can I come in?" the voice asked, "Yeah" Jane walked in and showed a small smile, she must have heard me crying, "Where can I sleep?" she asked Edward.

"In Alice's room, if you want" she nodded and went back downstairs, to find Alice I guess.

"Edward, what are we going to do?" I knew we couldn't be together because I would be risking mine and more importantly Edward's life.

"Honestly, I don't know" he whispered

"Maybe it should be o-" Edward cut me off as he released his arm around me and sat up while looking in my eye, "Bella, tell me something" he said, I continued gazing into his eyes and dazzled by his smile, "anything" I whispered

"Do you want it to be over? Tell me the truth." He asked, that hurt. I sat up and took his hands in mine, "Edward, no I never want that, I'm just scared" I whispered with a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Don't be. I love you" he whispered as he pulled me to his chest and kissed my hair.

It was getting darker outside, I was 99.99% sure it was raining but I was too chicken to go and look out the window scared off what I might or could see. Edward had gone shopping with Alice and Emmett so me and Jane were left alone at the house.

Now was probably the only time I would get alone with Jane, I needed to make the most of it,

"Jane, can I talk to you?" she switched the television off and turned to me

"Sure Bella, what's up?" I didn't know how to start, "It's about your father" I told her, she nodded and suddenly seemed more interested.

"Can I know what happened with James?" she tensed but relaxed and nodded.

"Well, hasn't Edward told you?" she asked. Not much

"Yeah, but not a lot, I think he felt like it wasn't his place to say" I guessed, she smiled

"Always the gentleman. Well, I was 14 and had a crush like most girls my age. We we're all living in Forks, shortly after our mother died. My father blamed me and Edward for her death and my own father started to abuse me at first it was just hits, then it became sexual and no-one knew, I didn't know if Edward knew and thankfully after a while our father went away to clear his head and didn't like me having a boyfriend, when he got back he went crazy and the abusing got worst.

I thought he was going to kill me so he stalked James, told him if he loved me, he'd leave me to save my life, he started threatening him." She breathed and continued, "After, I had found out how serious they were. I left James, scared of what could happen, James must have really loved me because he tried to commit suicide, and I knew I couldn't live without him. I told him I'd been stupid, so we ran away together and my father found us. Luckily, we managed to get away and he hasn't bugged us since, I think James did something but I can't be 1OO% sure." She breathed and I couldn't believe she just told me all that. I must have been looking like an idiot because she turned her head.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered but she laughed, "It's not your fault and I've still got my high school sweetheart" she said with a smile and I joined in, I thought, "Why?" I asked she looked confused, "Why did he do it?" I asked again, "I'm not sure. Now, can I ask you a question?" she turned towards me again. I nodded.

"You love my brother?" she asked, I looked down and realised I miss him, "more than anything" I answered nodding my head.

"Will you tell me what has happened with my father?" I nodded afraid off keeping secrets from Edward's beautiful sister.

"I'm sure Edward's told you about our relationship before everyone knew?" I waited for an answer,

"He did tell me, you were together in secret but you ended it because you were scared off everyone finding out because off his reputation being ruined" I nodded

"So, then he got up in front of the whole school and told them he loves me, somewhere shocked, other were happy and some were jealous. So at the party here Emmett arranged I met you father, and I quote he said 'you're going to break my poor boy's heart' then I had a nightmare about him, he constantly came here.

One night after I woke up from a dream, I told Edward everything and he went mad, he started punching the wall and swearing and I was so scared, I backed away when he hugged me, but we sorted it out, he punched your father and warned him to stay away that didn't work, he rang me, threatened me and the nightmares became worse. And then tonight when you were out I went to McDonalds with Emmett and Rosaline, and he came in at first I didn't think he recognised me but he did and he told me to stay away from Edward or he would kill me and worst of all he said he would kill Edward, so when you got back, I ended things and that only lasted about 3 minutes, and that's about it. So far" I finished and breathed.

Jane looked absolutely shocked. "Sorry" she muttered I smiled and hugged her.

"Oh, James will be coming down tomorrow, so you can meet him. Maybe you can compare stories" she laughed and I joined in.

After a while, me and Jane were sat in the sitting room talking about random stuff when Edward, Emmett and Alice pulled up.

"Bella" Edward shouted, "Jane" he continued, "In here" Jane shouted back. Edward walked in and kissed my hair, "how's the bonding going?" we laughed, "good" Jane continued laughing.

"We brought pizza people" Emmett came and ruffled my hair, kissed Jane's cheek and fell on the sofa, we all continued to laugh "and garlic bread" Alice added before she kissed mine and Jane's cheek.

After we had cooked and eaten the pizza, me and Edward went upstairs.

"I love you" Edward whispered in my ear and I smiled, pulling his closer to me, he kissed me fiercly,

"Edward" I groaned as I tried to undo his shirt, he pulled away and I wasn't happy.

"Bella, too soon" he whispered.

"No Edward, I want to" I whispered and pulled him closer, he kissed me before pulling away again,

"Do you not like me in that way, Edward?" I asked,

"Silly Bella, believe there's nothing I want more than you right now, but I thought we we're going to wait" I didn't want to.

"Edward but, I want you. I want you now." I told him

"Bella, please, we're not having this conversation anymore" he told me

"I say we our" I argued back as I undid his top

"Bella, stop"

"No" I said with a firm grip on his shirt.

"Bella, let go, stop this" he was starting to raise his voice and I released his shirt and turned away.

He put his hand on my shoulder, "Bella, turn around" I ignored him

"No" I said with tears in my eyes, "you obviously don't want me in that way" the tears were coming out.

"Bella, please, I do want you in that way" I was confused, "you do?" I questioned

"Of course I do, beautiful" he replied. I turned around and smiled at him with his smiling back.

"I love you so in incredibly much" Edward said as he pulled me closer, "Almost as much as I love you" Edward laughed and kissed my forehead and I slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

**So... I need some ideas, if anyone has any...**

**Thank you and updates as soon as possible... **


	14. Shopping and Truth!

Chapter 14

Living in Forks was kind of like living in a cage – you never saw the sky clearly. As I opened my eyes the sky was clear with no sun, which only meant one thing... snow. I hated snow; of course it was dryer than rain, until it melted in your socks.

Edward rolled over to face me with a beautiful smile on his face. The back of his hand stroked my face from my forehead to my lips before he planted a kiss on them. My mind rewind to last night's argument. It felt stupid thinking about it while he was kissing me like this.

His arms tightened around my waist while mine tightened in his hair. Had he changed his mind? Obviously he hadn't. It was stupid of me to think he would.

"I love you" he whispered against my lips and a wide smile spread across my face.

"Forever" I whispered before he deepened the kiss. I never wanted this to end

After a while I started to think Edward changed his mind about sleeping together I tried to undo his pyjama top.

"Bella, wait, no" unfair.

"Edward, please" I groaned at him

"Bella, You know what when you're young everything feels like the end of the world, it's not, Bella it's just the beginning. We have forever." He spoke after he pulled away.

"I know but I want you" I whispered

"You already have me" he reminded me.

I gave up, I wasn't going to win.

"Fine Edward" I said as I stood up and called "I'm getting in the shower" over my shoulder to Edward.

After I got out the shower Edward was seated on the bed. In my personal opinion he looked hurt.

I had the towel wrapped around my body and walked over to Edward.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked him, he didn't look to me or speak

"Edward?" he finally looked up, he smiled but his eyes we're careful

"Bella, I'm sorry" he told me, but I didn't understand why

"Edward, sorry about what?" I was totally confused,  
"Bella, will you sit down please?" he asked, I done as he said straight away

"Bella, I love you so much and I do want you in every way but it's just too soon" he told me

"But it wouldn't be too soon if I was any other girl" I told him the truth and his past.

He came and sat by me, clearly upset and annoyed at my stupid words.

"Bella, please, I'm not like that anymore. I love you and you're making this hard for me" he said whilst staring into my eyes.

"I'm so sorry" I said as I moved and sat on his lap, "I love you" I said as I kissed his lips. I got my clothes on and finished when there was a small knock on the bedroom door and I was pretty sure who it would be as it was a Saturday and she just got paid.

"Come on in" Edward shouted.

Alice walked in and stood in front of me. "Bella, It's Saturday, you know what that means?" she asked, "You got paid which means shopping" I replied sarcastically.

"You got in, we're leaving in twenty" she informed me before she skipped out of the room, happily.

I groaned and lay back on the bed and shoved a pillow over my face, "kill me" I shouted into the pillow, and "never" Edward told me as he removed the pillow and placed his lips on my jaw line.

"You must be the only girl who hates shopping" he laughed, "most probably" I laughed.

"I should get ready or she'll kill me" I said as I stood up, Edward laughed.

I pulled my hoody over my head and slipped my shoes on, then headed downstairs with Edward following me.

"Be back soon, I love you" Edward said as he hugged and kissed me bye, "I'll try and be back as soon as I can, I love you" I told him as me and Alice we're walking out the door.

Edward stood at the front door until Alice's car was out of sight.

"Where should we go first?" Alice asked as we pulled into a parking space near the main shopping centre.

"Wherever" I replied not really interested, I just wanted to go back to Edward.

We walked into 'PEACOCKS' and brought a load of clothes.

As we we're walking into 'HMV' I noticed a man I detested. I glanced to my left quickly and two policemen we're standing there. Edward's father was looking my way with an evil glare and I kept switching my gaze between his evil glare, Alice's confused look and the policemen who now glanced towards mine and Alice's way. The policemen switched their gaze between me and Edward's father, and then it all happened to quick.

The policemen approached Edward's father who was still looking my way, Alice nudged my arm, and Edward appeared through the shop doors,

"What's going on?" I whispered to him, "Why are you here? Why the police here?" I had a million questions but they would have to wait as Edward's father was in handcuffs and being escorted over to us by the policemen,

"Isabella Swan?" the tall policeman asked, the other was short and glum, "Yes" I asked still sounding confused.

"Can you come with us to the station?" I was still confused and I nodded, "We're follow behind" Edward told them, "Okay" the short policeman said before they walked out the shop with Edward's father who kept looking back to me.

Did Edward do this?

Would Alice come?

Did she even know what had happened with Edward's father?

"Edward, what just happened?" I asked as we we're behind the police car, Edward gritted the stirring wheel and growled and I followed his gaze. Edward's father was looking out the back window of the police car, staring at me.

"Edward. Talk to me. Now, what happened?" I asked again. Edward moved a hand and placed it in mine.

"It was me. Bella, I called the police. I knew he was coming to the shopping centre so I called the police, explained everything and they knew it was true after they searched their records because he's been arrested before. I followed you into town and spotted his car outside HMV and I saw you and Alice walk in there." I still was confused but I wasn't sure what about, he had answered all the questions I had asked him earlier. I relaxed in my seat but was still worried.

We shortly arrived at the station and they called me in for an interview.

"Isabella Swan?" they called and I stood up, and I pulled Edward up too.

"Alone" they said, I turned to Edward, "I'm scared" I whispered to him, "Don't be, I love you Bella" he said and I tiptoed and planted a kiss on his lips.

I turned around and walked in the interview room to face my fate.

**Whatcah think?**


	15. Interview and No!

**Short chapter I know but I will do another ASAP but exams are mental atm **

Chapter 15

"Come on in and take a seat" the policeman said as I entered the room. I took a seat on the left hand side of the room. The room was a dark blue colour with four seats and only one table. There was a window near the top of the wall, I felt like I was in a prison cell and I hated it.

"Interview with Isabella Swan recorded at 3:15pm" one of the men spoke into a tape recorder before he turned his head towards me.

"Isabella Swan" he began, "Bella" I corrected him, "Bella, can you tell me about your relationship with Mr Masen?" we didn't have a relationship, they were on about the man I hated from the pit of my stomach.

"I don't know what you've been told" I told them in a sad voice.

"Edward has spoke to us" he said, what had he said?

"Edward?" I questioned

"Your fiancé" they told me. Wow. Wait. Fiancé? I must have gone red or something in the face. "Are you alright, Miss?" the police men asked

"I need some air" I told them as the nodded. I walked out the door, closing it a little harder than necessary.

Fiancé? Was he serious? He told the police we were engaged.

I didn't know what I was thinking when I walked back in, "I'm dropping the case" three pairs of shocked eyes looked my way,

"Bella?" Edward asked

"No Edward – shut up. I told you I didn't want the police knowing anything and yet you didn't listen again. It's nothing Edward – drop the case" I told him before I turned to the door. I love him but he has crossed the line.

"Bella, why?" he said. I turned around

"I don't want this to carry on" I said as I carried on towards the door, "Bella?" Edward asked I could hear the sadness in his voice but I couldn't stop.

"By the way – I'm not your fiancé." I said before I slammed the door shut.


	16. Car Drive and Old Friend!

**Chapter 16**

I was going into overload power and I didn't know what to do about Edward, I do love him even more than anyone in the world, but he lied to me, he said he wouldn't contact the police and he did. I can't deal with all of court again I think I have had enough of court for well, for the rest of my life. Standing in that box will be torture and I could picture my mum sat down, looking murderous as ever as her daughter tells the court how she got raped at the backend of some abounded warehouse, a couple streets down from our old house. I couldn't deal with it all again, and Charlie, when he finally got back, didn't need to know about this, it wasn't nothing serious.

I jumped in Edward's car and just drove, aimlessly, going where my hands let me. I couldn't concentrate on the driving with my last four words to Edward; 'I'm not your fiancé' they rang clear in my head. I knew we had spoken about marriage but I never said yes, I didn't say we were engaged. Edward had told the police I was engaged to him and my dad works with them so there is no doubt I'll have to explain everything to him when he finally gets back.

I was trying to concentrate but a constant vibrating stopped me. Edward kept calling me and I didn't want to talk to him right not, I kind of just wanted to be alone, blocked out from the world, all by myself. I had a plan, I went in his glove compartment, searched through and there it was.

I pulled the iPod out and shoved the headphones in, succeeding in blocking everything else out. I pushed on shuffle and put the iPod on my lap and continued to drive.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand t

I changed the song over. I was completely unsure where to actually head to, I've been heading out of Forks for the last ten minutes, but I continued going. I put the iPod and the headphones on the passenger seat and picked up my phone reading 4 new messages, 7 missed calls and 3 voicemail messages, so I pulled over onto the side of the road, pulling my phone to my ear while voicemail spoke,

_Bella, please talk to me,_

_Call me back and I love you._

The other was sent three minutes later

_Please I need to make sure you are alright_

_Please please call me back I love you._

I wouldn't call him back not just yet. I pressed the end call button and went into my inbox.

_To: Bella_

_From: Edward_

_Message: I love you xx_

_To: Bella_

_From: Edward_

_Message: I'm so sorry, call me please xx_

_To: Bella_

_From: Dad_

_Message: Can you ring me later please Bells, love you x_

_To: Bella_

_From: Alice_

_Message: Where are you? Tell me because I'm coming to get you._

I just went straight on, no reply for them, I just kept driving.

I didn't know how many hours I had been driving for, but I was low on petrol. I pulled into a nearby petrol station and filled up the car.

I walked into the station shop and bumped into an old friend,

"Bella?" I smiled; "Isabella Swan" I smiled and nodded and he seem shocked.

"Jacob, OMG, what are you doing here?" I asked but I soon remembered I didn't know where 'here' exactly was, I'd just been driving with no idea of knowing where I was going.

"I live here" he told me, he looked confused, maybe I should know this or something, "Jacob?" I asked and he nodded, "where is here?" I asked and he laughed, "Here is, North Port Angeles" Oh, so all in all I wasn't really that far away from Forks, I could get back to Forks safely, "Hey Jake, as I'm leaving school, I'm having a party/BBQ thingy Saturday, come alone it will be fun" I told him and he smiled, I took his number and he took mine before he left, I paid for the petrol and left, heading back to Forks.

I decided I would go back to mine and my dad's house first, instead of the Cullen's, there would be fireworks along with plenty of arguing about the plans I had just made up for Saturday, but I could always have it here. I went up into my room and grabbed a few bits, tossing them into my bag; I did a quick tidy up and hovered round the house, before shutting the door and driving to Edward.

When I arrived at the Cullen's it was to quiet, Emmett always has music playing, and Alice is always shouting about something that happened or something, but there was nothing. I walked in the door using the key Esme and Carlisle had given me. There was no one in the kitchen or the front room. I walked up stairs and checked Edward's room first, it was empty. After checking everyone else's room, it was empty and then I heard shouting out the front, making its way into the house, the key rattling in the door.

"I don't know where she is. She hates me, I bet. She hasn't returned any of my phone calls or text me" Edward's worried voice entered the house, did they not see the car, nope they wouldn't have because I parked it in the garage.

"I'm 1OO% certain she is fine and I have a feeling she'll be here very shortly" I'm sure that was Alice talking with her pixie little voice, but I wouldn't soon be here because I was already here.

"I hope your right" Esme added, Carlisle spoke for the first time, "If she isn't back in ten minutes, we go looking" If they knew I was here, that would have been my queue, but they didn't, I walked to the top of the stairs.

"Edward?" I asked him.

"Bella" he said as he raced up the stairs and took me into his arms, "I'm so sorry" I told him, "I love you" I added.

"I know" he said as he kissed me, "but don't run off like that again, please. I was worried sick" I thought he would have been, "I won't" I said into his shoulder.


	17. Prom Ahead and Planning Plans!

_It's now been a few months. The case was done; Edward's father is in prison for five years. Charlie's back from fishing and knows Edward and Bella are together. Rosaline and Emmett are together for real now. They have finished school and there prom is in a few day. Edward and Bella also have a house but they aren't moving in until after prom. Bella and Edward also haven't made love – you all know what I mean._

**Chapter 17**

"It won't fit. Give up Bella; I'm too fat for this dress" Rosaline continued moaning, "No you're not fat. It's a sign, this dress isn't the one" I told her, Alice had said that when my dress didn't fit, but she was away until later and Rose wanted her dress sorted so me and her are doing it.

"Nope, let's have a break" that was a good idea she suggested, "Okay I'll be outside" I told her as I walked outside over to Edward and Emmett who had just come out of 'Game'.

"Hey Beautiful" Edward said as he took my hand, "Rose is still in there, she should be out in a minute" I told them.

Then they laughed and I must have looked confused 'cause Edward spoke, "Emmett wants to go have sex with Rose in a fitting room" Edward mentioned, I looked at him and burst out laughing, then Rose walked out and I laughed harder, "What's going on?" she asked seeming confused, "Nothing babe" Emmett answered her.

After a while, we left and headed home, shopping was getting boring. My dress was sorted so Rose would have to wait for Alice tomorrow.

"SHOTGUN" Emmett shouted as he raced towards the car, followed by us laughing.

"You always got shotgun baby, let Bella sit in the front with Edward" Rose told him in a high voice. I turned my brain off not wanting to know why she wanted her and Emmett to sit in the back.

"Fine" Emmett said with a smile. Edward opened the door and I got in his car, when he went and got in his side, "did I tell you, you look beautiful today? Like always" he said as he leaned in and kissed me lightly and I giggled.

"Get a room" Emmett laughed, "I wish" I whispered, I wasn't sure if anyone heard but Edward glared at me before focusing on the road.

Edward didn't look at me again, for the ride home. Maybe he did hear, I would no doubt be in trouble when we got back. When Edward pulled up, he stayed in his seat, "you guys go in, I need to talk to Bella alone" Edward said facing Emmett and Rose who got out the car laughing. Emmett picked Rose up and ran her inside getting out the rain, laughing all the way.

"Bella, why?" He asked, "I'm not sure what you mean" I didn't know if he heard me but I knew I didn't want to argue with him over sex.

"You know what I mean, you know I want to as well, but I have too much respect for you. We should do it when the time is right and your 1OO% sure and it needs to be special" he was just making up excuses now. "No Edward, listen, I'm 1OO% sure about you and I'm sure I can live through the rest. It will be special no matter what. I love you, but how come me? Why am I different to any other girl? If I was someone else, you would have already done it, probably a load of time" I spoke the truth, shocked that I didn't care if I was hurting him, he needed to know the truth.

"Is that it?" he asked, I nodded "Yes" he broke into a smile and I'm sure I looked confused, "don't make any plans for Friday night" it was now Wednesday and calculating Friday was prom, "but prom" I added, "Tell your dad something, me and you are spending the night together" he added and I'm sure I smiled enough that I looked like an idiot.

We walked in both smiling and probably looking like idiots. I needed to talk to Alice, sex wasn't really something I would like to talk about to Rose, defiantly not my mum or Edward's mum, plus my mum and his mum were never around.

My luck was surely up when Alice walked in the door and straight over to me, pulling me upstairs into her room.

"You need to talk?" she asked, though it didn't sound like a question

"How did you know?" I asked, she shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I just knew, I had this feeling" she whispered, in my personal opinion it sounded like she was trying to hide something.

After about an hour and a half discussing it with Alice, I felt I knew what to expect, the pain, the blood, possibility of pregnancy, etc. But I and Edward would defiantly use a condom, I'm not ready to be a mum and he's not ready to be a dad.

**ABOUT 4 HOURS HAVE PASSED**

"I love you, beautiful" Edward whispered against my lips and of course I blushed tomato red, I didn't understand why but I always blush when he says it. We were curled up on his bed, my dad didn't mind me staying at the Cullen's house on a regular basis, I was 18, I could go anywhere, stay anywhere and be anywhere I wanted and he couldn't stop me. I was laid against him with our lips glued together. I was in his grey sweats with his long white shirt I usual wore when I stayed, I loved wearing his clothes and he didn't seem to mind it either.

"And I love you, gorgeous" I whispered back, against his lips.

"So where we going prom night?" I asked curiously

"I'm booking a hotel for us" he replied. A hotel? I'm shocked.

"A hotel?" I questioned

"You deserve the absolute best possible" he smiled.

"Really?" I wanted him to tell me he loves me again, it always makes me smile or blush.

"Yes really, I love you, silly" there was that massive smile and suddenly blush I knew was coming fairly soon.

After a while of talking I drifted to sleep with Edward's arms wrapped around me, holding me close and all of a sudden I couldn't wait until prom.


	18. Prom Day and OMG! Surprise!

Chapter 18 :)

**PROM DAY**

"Bella" these strange hands stroked my hair out of my face, and I couldn't concentrate. Prom had come quick and I felt a sudden flush of horror rush through my entire body. I was trying to focus on what tonight would bring, I wouldn't lie, but I wasn't sure what to expect.

"What the hell" a bombed voice shouted.

"Emmett" a squeal spread and echoed around the house

"Wake Bella up" Esme's sweet voice flowed up the stairs,

"Where's Edward?" another voice shouted, Charlie?

"He left after him and Bella had that fight" Alice sounded worried.

I opened my eyes and I knew I couldn't recognise this room, but I was 1OO% sure Alice, Esme, Rosaline, Emmett and maybe Charlie and even Carlisle were here with me.

I couldn't stop thinking about last night. Surely Edward knew I didn't believe what I said; I was drunk and depressed all together.

I miss him lots and lots. Where was he? Did he come back last night at all?

The last thing I remember was sitting on the beach with a bottle of vodka in one hand and Edward on the other but now, where were we? Where's Edward?

Prom was in 9 hours and Edward had vanished.

I sat up with my head spinning. I slowly walked towards the door. It was locked. From the outside? I couldn't open it from the inside. I walked over to the window and spotted him.

Edward stared up to the window, he tried to smile, but it wasn't right it didn't reach his eyes, which I noticed weren't his usual beautiful green eyes. Red? I couldn't tell.

He looked different. Was he paler?

We continued to stare at each other. Why was he outside? It must have been freezing and all he was in was a small v-neck top. He didn't look cold though, in fact he looked warm but beautiful he most defiantly was, more beautiful than usual. Why didn't he come to me? I was waiting.

Right then he slowly moved his hand; he touched his eye, before placing his hand on his heart and then pointing at me, as to tell me he loved me.

I whispered to him, knowing he couldn't hear was kind of pointless, "come here" my lips barely moved I was frozen in shock? I wasn't completely sure. He shook his head, before looking backwards and coming right up close. I looked down and he was against the wall and suddenly he was on the other side of the window, right up close, I knew I should be scared, but I couldn't make myself be afraid, I pulled the window open and leaned towards him.

He jumped back and fell down, then he growled.

"Edward?" I whispered with tears rolling down my check. I didn't know what had happened.

What had happened to my Edward? His red eyes flashed to mine and confusion crossed his face for a second then he looked sad. He stood up quicker than I would have thought possible.

He was back at the window, "move back Bella" he whispered, his voice was shocking, he had changed.

I stayed put where I was, "please" he pleaded, I slowly moved back a few steps but then stopped, "I don't want to hurt you" he whispered.

I sat on the bed as he jumped in the window and leaned against the window still. Shame, confusion, horror and a mask of other feelings flickered across his face, he didn't talk.

"I love you" I told him as I stood up and walked towards him, but he stretched his arm forward to stop me,

"Bella, I don't want to hurt you" he said again, I didn't know what he was on about and I'm sure I still had the same mask as horror I had on my face when I noticed his red eyes.

"Edward? Why do you have red eyes? Why are you pale? I'm scared. What's going on?" Edward finally looked back to me.

"I love you" he whispered, he walked towards me, he kissed my forehead and I'm sure I heard him sniff and a ripping came from his chest before he walked away.

"Edward" I shouted, "Tell me. I need to know" I demanded. He growled.

"Isabella Marie Swan, all you need to know is, I love you more than anything in this whole wide world. You're everything to me, I'd be nothing without you, absolutely nothing. I need you but we can't be together. I won't risk your life" I had tears rolling down my check again and I had no idea what he was on about.

"Edward, stop it. How are you risking my life? I love you and I need you" my voice was getting louder and Edward had more pain flickering across his even more beautiful face, his pale arm sunk into his pocket.

"Bella, I'm not me" What was he on about? "Edward stop, tell me" I whispered, "now" my voice continued to get louder.

"If I tell you it will be bad" I saw he was being honesty but I couldn't make myself be afraid. I knew he could hurt me. He wasn't human anymore.

"Bella – I have a secret and I need you to know but I can't tell you" I tried to smiled. I walked up to him, ignoring him when he put his arm forward stopping me, I placed my hand on his cheek, his skin was cold, not cold, and his skin was frozen.

"I'm not human" I didn't need to be afraid, I leaned my face into his.

"You won't hurt me" I told him.

Then, he placed his froze, smooth lips to mine before flitching away

"I love you Bella"

"I love you Edward"

"I need to tell you"

"Please do"

"Bella, don't freak but I'm a... I'm a va... a vampire" he breathed I flinched away, hiding my eyes.

Ohhh I thought I should turn someone into a vampire, and Edward being one makes it all seem cooler aha.

Thanks for the awesome reviews.


	19. Waking Up and The Angel!

Chapter 19

Vampire?

My eyes shot open, it was dark and I knew this room. This was Edward's room and it was exactly how I remembered it. It hadn't changed. Neither had Edward.

His perfect body lay still next to mine, only the beating of his heart, showed he wasn't dead.

Did I imagine it? He looked human now.

I was so caught up in the dream, where did vampires come from? That movie the other night? The one where all love is lost, but then reunited by fate?

Dracula. I think they called him. He couldn't be out in the day, like Edward was. They burnt. Edward didn't. The dream came flooding back.

I checked the alarm clock which was sat on the night stand; it stated it was five thirty in the morning. Surely, when I looked out of the window it was dawn and the birds were singing. It hadn't really hit me that prom was tonight, I was too welled up about my dream. Did vampires even exist? I never believed in them but that dream seemed too real, too strange and mostly too made up.

I couldn't go back to sleep and I couldn't stay upstairs; I walked down the stairs, being careful not to make any loud noises that could wake everyone up. The sitting room was hot and the kitchen was getting there, unlocking the back door, I slowly steeped out into the cool fresh air.

My past flooded back, the last time I was outside this late, I was coming back from a party and it was raining. I remember once when I thought I would have never fitted it, but now I feel I belong here. I never wanted to end my life, everyone needs to try and stay alive. Right? It's never too late.

The hours were passing, but they were going slow. The sun had set and it looked like afternoon had come. The clock was ticking to eight so I decided now would be a normal time for a shower. I was stressed from thinking about my troubled past, it was so amazing how being with Edward could fix me.

The warm water ran of my skin, I was constantly shivering and I didn't like it. I was mainly thinking what would happen tonight. After the shower I knew I still had a couple of hours before anyone actually made the effort to get up. I pulled on some clothes and headed out the front door, picking up Edward's key as I walked past it. His car was parked in the garage, next to Rosalie's red convertible.

Emmett would have laughed if he saw the speed I was travelling out. I didn't want to ruin Edward's car so I went a little over 30. I didn't really have a destination I just drove, unaware of my surroundings. I wondered if my dad had gone to work, I needed some bits as I basically lived at the Cullens' house, I didn't fancy a conversation with my dad, I wasn't in the mood and I knew I would spend a few hours with him later before prom.

When I entered my street, as thought, my fathers' car wasn't in the drive way and as we had no garage I knew he wouldn't be in, he would be at work. I pulled up and cut the engine off.

As I placed my key in the lock, I entered the house.

It felt strange being here, like I no longer had a reason to be here. Being with Edward had changed too much and I was terrified of what my father thought of me now, his only daughter fell in love, leaving him alone. Could it really be that bad?

I could tell my room hadn't been touched for ages. My laptop stayed sat where I left it. I pulled out my bag from under my cluttered bed and searched for a few items. As I got downstairs, I scribbled a note down,

Been round, be back soon. I love you. B.

I sat it on the counter near the kettle, knowing he would go there first. I locked the door and got back in Edwards' car. I never realised how much I missed home, unless I've been somewhere different for a while. It was reaching half nine, and Edward would be up soon, most probably worrying where I was.

As I was driving slowly along the road, I noticed a glitter from the corner of my eye and then it was in front of me.

I couldn't think.

I slammed on the breaks and prayed to God that I didn't hit anything or anyone. The glittered creature brought back my dream from last night. It was Edward as a vampire. This glitter had a mess of blond hair on its head. It wasn't neat, it was a messy style, but the creature seemed to pull it off. Something moved and I sat frozen. My heart was beating fast as the creature stretched and stood up. Its arm snapped back into place and I swallowed.

It slowly looked my way.

_**So again... to all you people commenting about turning Edward into a vampire, it was just a dream she was having so I could bring in this new character. And also I know I spelt Rosalie wrong, because my laptop's fucked and changes a word that claims is spelt wrong and that's what it came up with, but I talked to my brother and he sorted it out, so Rosalie will no longer be spelt with an 'n'. Hey, we can't all be perfect. Right? **_

_**Thank you for the reviews and everything though. They mean so much.**_

_**Next update ASAP.**_


	20. Prom Day and Another Surprises!

Chapter 2O

I was swimming to the surface but the blackened water wouldn't let me reach the top. Was I in heaven? A few mutters sounded like angel's sobbing and it wasn't right.

I tried to think what the last think I remember doing; it was leaving my fathers' house and starting Edward's car up. Had I had a car crash or something? I wasn't even sure if I was alive, I had no evidence I was dead, but I also have no evidence I was alive. Never a good sign. I hoped Edward's car was okay.

Something was heating up in my brain and it felt uncomfortable. What was it? I wanted to scream. I wanted to scream for Edward. I wanted to be in his arms, to have him telling me everything was okay and I had nothing to fear. The sobbing was becoming louder and I couldn't tell who it was. It sounded like an angel. The angel shouldn't be upset, it didn't sound right.

I didn't feel like I could operate any of my blood. This couldn't be heaven, heaven shouldn't have this much pain, surely.

I tried my best to open my eyes, but every time I did I could only see blurs of different shaded colours. Trying and trying was no use, so I just gave up trying. That worked.

My eyes fluttered open. I saw everything at once. The brightness from above me, I could clearly hear the sobbing to my right. I saw the door, which was shut. I couldn't tell if I was alone, I couldn't even tell where I was. The ceiling was white and I knew the door was. Something wasn't obvious though. I need and miss Edward.

"Bella?" someone whispered and then the silence echoed in the room. I wasn't sure who spoke my name but it sounded like an angel and right now I was 1OO% sure I wasn't dead. The angel sounded too realistic.

"Edward?" I questioned and a wave of silence echoed over me and spread over the whole room.

"Bella!" it wasn't a question, it sounded like he was shocked I had woken up or he was shocked I was alive. The door stayed shut.

I wasn't sure who I excepted to walk in through the door. Emmett, Alice, My dad, maybe Rosalie, but I wanted Edward and he was here with me.

"What happened?" I asked Edward with a shaky voice. He groaned and put his head in his hands

"Being honest, I'm not sure. Why did you go out so early?" he spoke, he still had his head in his hands and I was getting annoyed he wouldn't look at me, did I look horrible or something?

"I couldn't sleep" he didn't look at me, "Edward, look at me." I demanded but he still continued looking down, "do I look disgusting or something?" he titled his head but still didn't meet my gaze, "Is there something wrong with me? Why won't you look at me?" I asked, I didn't know why but this was really getting on my nerves. I turned away.

"Bella?" I looked at him and I was surprised he was looking at me, with a smile on his beautiful face, but it wasn't the right smile it didn't meet his eyes. "I love you" I smiled at his words and he soon joined, but the smile still wasn't right.

"What happened?" I asked him again, this time he was looking at me, "I'm not exactly sure. All I know is, you had a car crash, you hit a tree and then someone found you" flickering images were coming back into my head.

"Sparkling creature" I whispered between unmoving lips, "Sparkling creature?" Edward asked and I wish I hadn't said anything,

"Oh, I thought I saw something but I don't think I did" I said, focusing on the ceiling, avoiding his eyes.

"Oh" the door went.

"Bella, you're alive" Alice was use to stating the obvious. "Nope, I'm dead" I told her popping the 'p'. "Oh, I'll play along" she whispered, "What?" I asked and she laughed.

After a few hours they allowed me to go home. I have been to this hospital too many times, I knew how it worked. I signed the paperwork, while my dad brought the car round the front of the hospital.

"You alright, Bells?" my dad asked as he helped me into the car. He placed his hand under my elbow and eased me into the car. "I'm fine" I replied as he closed the door and walked round to get himself in the car.

My dad was driving slowly, "What time is it?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't miss prom, "It's only half three" he said, only? Prom was in three hours. "Prom's tonight" I told him, he smiled, "I know and also, I have a surprise for you" he informed me. I wasn't very good at surprises, in fact I hated them.

"Dad" I groaned in horror. Surprises really weren't my good spot.

**Sorry, long wait but my exams have finished and summers here so the replies could be quicker but they may be longer as I go on holiday soon. Next update ASAP **


	21. Going Home and Getting Ready!

So So So Sorry for the really late reply. My laptop broke and I've only just recently got it back and with Christmas was a nightmare and I started a new job, so its been like hectic. But I promise to add a new chapter at least 4 times a week

CHAPTER 21.

We drove mostly in silence back home. I missed Edward; he had left about an hour ago. My dad helped me into the house as we got out of the car. I pretty much fell onto the couch as we entered the sitting room.

'Dad? My surprise?' I asked, becoming uncomfortable.

'Well, I'm sure your notice when we get to prom.' He informed me.

'But I want to know now, dad.' I moaned at him and he laughed.

'Okay. Well, Your' my phone ringing cut my dad off. I would have ignored it but I looked at the caller ID and it showed me 'Edward' was calling. I answered straight away.

'Babe?' Edward said excitedly down the phone, 'My moms pregnant.' He said and I could sense the smile on his face.

'Really? That's amazing.' I replied, smiling. I couldn't believe she was pregnant. So much love was in there family, I'm sure the new baby would be no exception.

'Anyway. I got to start getting ready for prom. I can't wait for tonight by the way. Umm, and Alice rang your dad, your staying here because there's an after prom party.' Edward breathed down the phone.

Oh yes, I had forgotten about mine and Edwards plan for tonight. We were finally going to act on our love. I was nervous, I knew what to except though as I had spoken to Alice. I wasn't good with pain though, but with Edward, I knew it would be worth it.

'Okay, I love you. See you at prom.' I said with a smile.

'I love you too, bye baby.' The line went dead. I put the phone down and jumped of the sofa. It hurt.

A strong pain shot up my leg and I hurled back down of the sofa and cried in pain.

'Bella, what's wrong?' My dad called from the kitchen. I slowly stood up and wondered towards the kitchen.

'Nothing, just a little pain. I'm going to go get in the shower.' I said, turning towards the stairs.

'Okay. Oh and Bells, Alice will be here at half four, she's doing your hair.' He called. Well that was news to my ears. I shrugged and walked up the stairs.

I walked in the bathroom and switched on the shower; I pulled the curtain across and went to my room. I grabbed my toothbrush, towels and razor and walked back to the bathroom.

I took my clothes off and stepped in the shower with a smile on my face. I really couldn't wait for tonight.

I was sat on my bed, waiting for Alice. My hair was dry and ready for her to attack it. I had all my nail polish out ready for her to pick and I had my dress and shoes in my wardrobe. I had packed my overnight bag which I would need to put downstairs and collect on the way to the hotel. All was going perfect. I was constantly texting Edward, so he could tell I was excited for tonight and that I wasn't going to be changing my mind at all. I was deep in thought and all was quiet. My dad had gone to the shops quickly, I was all alone, which was why I jumped when the doorbell rang and Alice shouted up to me, 'I'm here. Bella?'

I got off my bed and went to the top of the stairs. I still had a sharp pain in my leg, but I wouldn't let that stop me from the most amazing night I would ever have. I knew if I didn't have Edward I wouldn't be excited for prom and would probably end up not going. But I did have Edward, so I would go and I would have the best night of my whole life.

'Come up.' I called. I heard Alice opening the fridge and doing something before closing it and going in the cupboard but I figured I'd just leave her to whatever she was looking for. About 5 minutes later, she came upstairs, carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses and I spotted chocolates, which were locked under her arm.

'Yum, you know me so well.' I told her and she giggled.

'Well, I know you have plans with Edward after prom, so I thought we'd celebrate before prom.' She said, clearly pleased I was up for wine and chocolates. I think I might be in need for a girly chat to.

Alice gave me a glass of wine and put the wine on my dresser. She placed me on the chair in front of the mirror and explained that I should have curls in my hair and that she would put half up and leave half down. I agreed with her and let her work her magic.

1 hour later and my hair was done and my finger and toe nails were both painted and I must admit, I was happy with the result.

'I love it, thank you so much, Alice.' I pulled her in for a hug, she giggled, but returned my hug with a smile.

My hair was all curled, with the two sides pulled into the back of my head with some spiny curl clips in placed, which had diamonds on them; it was a cream, greyish colour with sparkles, which would match my dress. I really couldn't wait for the night to begin. I looked at the clock and it showed it was quarter to six, prom was in 45 minutes. Luckily Alice had brought all her stuff here. She done her hair and nails and was in her dress, looking beautiful by quarter past six.

We were both ready and waiting for my dad, he finally got back home at twenty five past six. We only lived two minutes away from the hall, so we would be bang on time. Me and Alice, both sat in the back of the car, talking about what we thought would happen at prom.

When we got there my dad opened the car door for me and I stepped out, laughing and not really paying attention. That's when I saw my surprise.


End file.
